


Running About in a Nebula

by RedCheshire



Series: Exploring Kirk's Frontiers [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Kirk, Sulu, and Chekov are monitoring a nebula from a shuttlecraft.  The trio find a way to end the monotony of the mission.





	Running About in a Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about characters from the new Star Trek films (copyrighted by Paramount Pictures and Bad Robot Productions) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the characters depicted...or of the actors who play those roles.

***Shuttle Log: Stardate 2260.69  
We are a week into monitoring the Mikbra Nebula, with a few days left on our mission. We've recorded a lot of interesting data, which should keep Stellar Cartography busy for quite awhile. The only 'glitch' to the trip has been that a shuttle is close quarters for three people to occupy for an extended period of time. For a mission like this, it's been necessary so that one of us can pilot, one person can analyze data, and the third person can rest. However, Ensign Chekov and I have been sketching some ideas for a larger vessel...something that you could run about in for a good amount of time or with 3-5 people; we're looking forward to showing them to Scotty and see what we can build.***

Lieutenant Sulu pressed his finger to the control panel, ending the log entry. Closing his eyes, he rolled his head around from side to side, trying to unwind a little after nearly six hours in the pilot seat. He was enjoying the mission, but after a week it was beginning to wear on him. The nebula was pretty, but there wasn't much to do in the way of actual piloting - it was really just checking the instruments to make sure they were holding one position, heading to a new spot, and then maintaining that position for a day...and then again, and again. Chekov tended to be extra chatty when he got bored; the idea for a more robust mission vehicle was something that would actually be useful, but it was also handy for occupying Chekov's time and mental energy. And the captain...was restless. He was pacing a lot, working out to pass the time...and otherwise kept switching between activities during his free time, none lasting more than an hour. He was like an animal in a cage in one of the old Earth zoos, bored and wound up. The captain had spent the last hour exercising and had disappeared into the lavatory to shower. Chekhov was tinkering with a 3D holographic model of their enhanced shuttle idea, trying to determine the ideal dimensions.

*swoosh*. The lavatory doors slid open as Kirk emerged, drying off. Clad only in a pair of briefs, he was toweling his hair dry. Sulu swallowed hard and spun around in his seat, facing the view screen again. "Pavel...any room in that design for a bigger shower? And sleeping quarters?". Their shuttle was a large open space, minus the lav...which meant that whoever was sleeping was doing so on a bed that slid out from the wall - not the most ideal setup, especially on a longer mission or with multiple people. Personal space was an issue...and so was getting off. He'd given up on day four and beaten off in the shower, trying to only do so every few days so that the other guys wouldn't notice his long showers being a regular thing. He was worried that he'd bone up or start moaning in his sleep.

"What about you, Sulu...anything to add to our dream machine?". Kirk plopped into the other piloting seat, the towel draped over his shoulders. Sulu maintained his eye contact with the nebula, avoiding the sight of Kirk's body. "Not that I can think of, no sir.".

Kirk's foot tapped Sulu in the shin. "We've been stuck in here together for over a week. Told ya, it's Jim. Nothing comes to mind? Fencing studio, VR sim...?".

Sulu turned, feeling that it'd be awkward holding a conversation while looking forward, and it appeared that the captain was intent on chatting. "Maybe more exercise equipment - free weights, yoga gear, jump rope, stuff like that.". His focus locked onto Kirk's eyes, but in the periphery he could see the other man's chest, with a dusting of hair that wandered down below, into the waistband of the grey underwear he had on, the groin area showing off a nice package. It didn't help that Kirk was in a very relaxed pose, leaning back in the chair, which put his goods more on display. He stood suddenly, his crotch at eye level. Sulu blinked for a moment, as Kirk clapped his hand to the lieutenant's shoulder and made his way towards the back. "Variety of exercise equipment. Noted. Pavel...is that something we can do?".

Chekhov looked up from the virtual display, noticing a wince in Kirk's expression as he sat down at the work bench. "Da, ve should be able to. That won't take up much space, just a locker. Is Kiptain okay...?".  
"Jim, Pavel...Jim.". They'd been fucking for about a month and he still couldn't get the kid to be less formal with names. Chekhov had proven to have amazing oral skills, getting him off quickly with blowjobs during Sulu's showers. Although he was dying to sink his cock into something more. "I think j just did too many push-ups or something. Need to find something else, but can't run or really anything in here. How many more days do we have?"  
"Four days, Kiptain Jim."  
"Four days...". Kirk sighed, feeling the boredom begin to descend on his kind again.  
"If ve vere on the ship..." Chekhov had lowered his voice and held up his hands, hinting at the idea of one of his amazing massages.  
An idea ran through Kirk' mind, quickly developing into something more, his morose expression turning into a broad grin. "Actually Pavel, that'd be great."  
The look on Chekov's face was priceless, shocked at the captain's brazenness. His eyes flicked towards Sulu and then back, silently questioning the appropriateness of Kirk's request. A furrowed eyebrow signaled "it's fine" as the captain spun the chair around, facing away...and towards the front of the craft.

Taking a deep breath of apprehension, Chekov stepped forward, placing his hands on Kirk's shoulders and squeezed, getting a feel for the stiff areas. As the massage progressed, both men loosened up - Kirk's tension melted away and Chekov's nervousness faded. Aiming to loosen a knot, Pavel's hand dug in harder...eliciting a groan from the captain. Sulu turned in his chair to see what was the matter. He froze in place, surprised by the sight of the captain, still wearing only his underwear, sprawled out in the chair, Chekov's hands working his upper back. "What...?" Sulu croaked out.

Kirk winked in reply. "Worked out too hard...and Chekov was known back at the Academy for a killer massage.". His legs shifted slightly as he spoke, his thighs opening up while the other foot drifted forward. Sulu fought hard to keep his eyes up...and still he could notice the way the fabric played over his captain's crotch, stretching a bit with the movement.  
"I...didn't know that.". He swallowed, slowly.  
"Pavel! Looks like your massage abilities weren't as well-known as you thought.". Kirk looked up with a grin, lightly teasing the other man.  
"Sulu was not on running team..."  
"Ohh...". Kirk looked back at Sulu, winking. "Well, sounds like you weren't in the right sport...". He groaned again as Chekov's fingers worked another area. "You should ask for one...he does a great job.". His legs moved...and again, Sulu fought the urge to look down.  
"I...uh...maybe another time...".  
Chekov paused, his fingers hitting the space where Kirk's back met the chair. "Kiptain...Jim...that's as far as I can get vit the chair."  
Holding Sulu's gaze, Kirk stood up and flicked a switch, turning off the holographic display. As he stood, his waist came became level with Sulu's eyes. In the moment before looking up, Hikaru noticed the outline of Kirk's cock, the mound protruding somewhat, making Sulu suddenly hungry. His eyes darted up, realizing that Kirk had noticed his brief staring. The other man said nothing, but hopped onto the now-empty work table, face down, allowing Chekov more room to work his magic. Sulu watched for a second before turning back around, afraid that the bulge in his pants would become noticeable. He tried to focus on the instrument panel but the light moans were distracting...and he could make out the reflections of Kirk and Chekov against the transparent aluminum. His manhood was stiff and throbbing in his pants, painfully restricted.

Several minutes later, the moans abated. Hoping that the massage was over, Sulu began reading a stream of data. The silence was punctuated by a groan from Kirk...and a wet noise. Glancing up, he tried to figure out the reflection in the view screen, but it made no sense. Spinning around again, Sulu's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. Kirk was now laying on his back...his briefs tucked below his balls...his manhood only covered by Chekov's mouth instead of grey cotton fabric. "What the...?"

Kirk's head rolled, facing Sulu, wearing a look of pleasure. "Told you that he gives a great massage...". Sulu glanced down at Chekov, whose face was bobbing up and down on Kirk's pole. Wet smacking noises filled the air, no longer encumbered by trying to remain quiet. Chekov shrugged, looking somewhat apologetic but definitely enjoying himself - he loved wrapping his lips around the captain's tool.

"I can't believe..."  
"Hmm?". Kirk was showing signs of amusement in his voice.  
"I don't know. I just can't believe you're..." Sulu waved a hand though the air, pointing out the action taking place in the shuttle. "...that you're...just...right here, out in the open...doing...this?"  
Kirk lifted his torso up, supporting his weight on his elbows. The motion shifted his groin forward, causing Chekov to gag as the captain's girth lodged itself into the back of his throat. "Really." The words came out as a statement, not a question.  
"Yes, really. You guys are just..." Sulu's eyes flicked down again, watching Chekov's lips bob up and down the seven inches of meat. "...wow...just doing this out in the open and don't care."

"Really." Kirk repeated the word, his eyes locked onto Sulu. Sulu held his gaze, although he could still see the curly hair of the 19-year old navigator as he worked on the captain's dick. "Deck 54."  
Sulu's eyes widened, shocked that the captain knew about...  
"Gay orgies on deck 54. Gang bangs at the bottom of the ship. My ship."  
"Oh shit."  
"You think I didn't know? That deleted security footage wouldn't raise a red flag? I had Pavel work on the computer system and he was able to recover the data."  
"Oh shit."  
"Fucked by a handful each time? Blowing a dozen or so guys? That time they brought in a sling? The time you let yourself be tied to a pipe and got plowed by a dozen men?"  
"Oh shit."  
"What would your husband say?"  
"He...uh, he doesn't know." Sulu looked down, ashamed that the captain had seen him do all of those things. "With the long-distance work thing, we have an open relationship to...to take care of physical needs. But he doesn't know about the stuff on...Deck 54..."  
"Sulu."  
His eyes remained riveted on the floor, trying to figure out how he would face his captain in the future, tryng to remember any open navigator positions on other ships.  
"Hikaru..."  
Hearing his first name, spoken in a softer and tender tone, he looked up.  
"The pipe thing was super hot, by the way. I tore up Pavel's ass as we watched it." He winked, as Chekov lifted his hand and gave a thumbs-up in Sulu's direction, still sucking on Kirk's cock.

Blinking, Sulu absorbed the information. Not in trouble. Not shamed by his captain. If anything, exactly the opposite.  
*pop* Kirk's cock dropped out of Chekov's mouth with a loud, wet sound. "Show him."  
Both of the other men, Sulu and Kirk, looked at Chekov with a mixture of slight confusion. Placing his hands on Kirk's thighs, the ensign pushed them off of the table, along with the rest of the captain's body. Lifting his own upper body upright, Chekov opened his pants and tugged them down, before spinning around and getting on his hands and knees, his tight, perky ass sticking up in the air at the edge of the table.  
"Woah." The word came from both ends of the shuttle at once. Kirk's utterance was punctuated by his dick throbbing, a bead of precum appearing before turning into a shining string as it reached for the ground. Sulu's was in the form of a grunt as his already-tight pants became extremely uncomfortable and wet. Walking to his locker, Kirk came back with a small bottle. Opening it, he drizzled clear liquid into the crack of Chekov's rear before working some up and down his own shaft. Setting the bottle aside, he stepped forward and tapped the length of his meat against the tight muscles of Chekov's butt. He placed the thick head of his fuck stick at Pavel's hole, teasingly. Looking at Sulu, he saw that the lieutenant had his eyes locked at the captain's crotch and the ensign's ass, ready for the show to begin. Pressing forward, his meaty cockhead entered Chekov, the younger man's ass devouring his girth. Leaving just the tip in for a moment, Kirk reveled in the hot tightness that was Pavel's insides...he really enjoyed fucking the guy. Holding the other man's hips, he pushed forward, slowly sinking the length of his shaft into Chekov, the other man moaning loudly with pleasure, until the close-cropped hair of his crotch was pressed into twin mounds of muscle. Both men sighed with contentment, happy to finally be engaging in carnal pleasure again, which had been put on hold by the shuttle mission.

Swinging his hips back, Kirk slowly pulled out, the glistening skin of his cock reappearing, the cool air feeling chilly after the warm confines of Pavel's ass. Removing all but the very end of his tip, Kirk knew what Chekov wanted, and gave it to him by slamming his hips forward.  
"Yo moyo!" the other man cried out, moaning, the tips of his fingers digging against the surface of the table, his hips bucking backwards.  
Kirk gripped Chekov's ass as he plowed it, thankful to finally be burying himself into someone again. Glancing over at the helmsman, he saw that the other man was rubbing himself through his pants, mouth slightly open with heavy, lustful breathing as he watched the pair fucking.  
"Hikaru...you can make yourself more comfortable." Kirk winked as he slammed into Chekov's backside again.  
Setting modesty to the side, Sulu pulled down the zipper of his pants and tugged down his briefs, allowing his throbbing manhood to be free. Kirk looked at it, impressed. A little over six inches, Sulu had a nice length...but at six inches around, he had a hefty thickness to his tool. His skin shone, the lights revealing the copious precum covering his dick. Wrapping his fingers around the base, his hand began working up and down his shaft as he watched Kirk and Sulu go at it.

Nodding with approval, Kirk returned his focus to pummeling the ensign's hole. One of his favorite parts of plowing Pavel was the way that the younger man would squeeze his ass, grabbing Kirk's meat with his insides as the captain withdrew. Sighing with pleasure, he increased his pace, ramming his cock in and out of Chekov. The ensign had descended quickly into his lust-induced mixture of Russian and English, variations of "harder" and "fuck me" in both languages, as he pushed back to meet the captain's thrusts. Kirk realized too late that how much he was enjoying this and just how long it had been, as he felt his balls churn. With a loud groan, he began spilling his seed inside Chekov. Sulu watched as the captain threw his head back, body shining with a light sweat, chest heaving. Knowing how Chekov liked it, he pulled back and fired three shots of thick cum across his ass before slamming back inside, releasing the rest of his load.

Breathing heavily, Kirk reluctantly withdrew. Slapping Pavel on the rear, he looked at Sulu. "He's all yours, lieutenant." Chekov lifted his hips into the air, his voice a plaintive moan. "Sulu..." Stepping away, Kirk left the room.  
Minutes later, after a quick run through the shower, he re-entered the room, still nude, as he toweled off. For a moment he was confused - he'd expected to see Sulu hammering Chekov. Instead, Chekov was still on his hands and knees...  
And Sulu was also on his knees. He'd pulled his pants down, just below his waist, the black fabric framing the curved golden tan mounds of his butt. He'd also pulled off Chekov's boots and pants...and buried his own face into the ensign's nude form. Sitting down, Kirk watched as Sulu's fingers gripped hard into Chekov's rear, spreading it apart, as he feasted on the ensign's hole. Loud, wet smacking sounds filled the room as Sulu worked his tongue and mouth, tasting Pavel's flesh and Kirk's sauce. Chekov's back kept arching as the muscles of his entire body flexed, loving the sensations that Sulu was creating in his ass. He wasn't even speaking any longer, just long moans and groans, wordlessly communicating that he wanted more of whatever Sulu was doing.

Kirk settled into the chair, enjoying the show. He watched as one of Hikaru's hands came around, tugging on Pavel's cock, eliciting more moans. Sulu's own rock hard dick was waving from the front of his pants, precum leaking down onto his thighs. Sulu pulled his face back and began lapping his tongue, working Chekov's hole with quick swipes that grew longer and slower, until he was running his tongue in long flat strokes from the top of Chekov's crevice down to his balls. Nearly all of Pavel's rear shone in the lights, wet with spit, when Sulu spread the man's cheeks and buried his face again, eating out the ensign's ass again with fervor. Chekov responded by thrusting his ass back against Sulu's face, raising it into the air. His back dipped as he raised his shoulders and head, his moans so loud and sustained that they were nearly howls of pleasure.

Surprised, Kirk realized his cock was coming back to life after just several minutes of watching the display of lustful decadence. Normally it would have taken him almost a half hour to be ready for action again...but the combination of delayed sexual pleasure and the sex show in the shuttle resulted in his rod bobbing in between his legs as it lengthened and hardened. Ready for more action, he rose and crossed the space between the shuttle's chair and the table. Placing his hands under Sulu's arms, he lifted the helmsman to his feet. His tongue met skin at the other man's shoulder and made its way up the neck and along the back of the ear, before he bared his teeth, lightly sinking them into the earlobe.  
"Hikaru..."  
"Mmmmm...." Sulu moaned, feeling Kirk's hot and throbbing pole pressed against his backside, teeth working against his ear.  
Kirk slid his hand around the tanned skin, bringing it to Sulu's cock, wrapping his fingers around it. Tugging gently, he admired the thick piece of meat. The skin was nearly brown, darker than the rest of Sulu's tanned skin...almost the color of the man's nipples. The arrow-shaped head was a tannish-purple color, flushed with heat and primed, ready for action. Kirk could feel it pulsing in his hand, and watched as beads of clear fluid appeared with each throb. His hand glided forward, rubbing the head and gathering nectar, which he used to polish the head and shaft until both were slick with Sulu's juices. Leaning his body forward, he caused Sulu's own body to close the gap with Chekov's, until the head of his dick was pressed against the younger man's hole. Throbbing a few more times, precum spread out onto the surrounding skin.  
"Hikaru..." Kirk whispered the man's name a second time. "You're giving him a lot of pleasure." He squeezed his fingers, tightening his grip around the stick in his hand. "But give him what he really NEEDS."

Thrusting his own hips forward, Kirk's body propelled Sulu's forward again, burying the first two inches of meat into the ensign. Pavel groaned at the sensation of having his ass stretched out. Leaning his weight back, he pushed his rear backward. Kirk and Sulu watched as Chekov's ass hungrily swallowed inch after inch of flesh, until it had all disappeared from view. Kirk exhaled in appreciation while Sulu moaned with pleasure, the tight cavity contracting around his stick as Chekov ground his ass back against Sulu's crotch.  
Sulu pulled back, his manhood reappearing, already missing the warm confines of Pavel's ass.  
"Sulu..." Kirk's breath was warm against his ear.  
"Uh huh..." He moaned the words as he sank back inside the hotness that was Chekov's insides.  
"He's never been to deck 54..." The words trailed off as Kirk chewed on Sulu's ear again.  
"Uh huh..." Again, he rocked his hips back and forth, his member appearing until the edge of his knob was visible, before gliding back in.  
"Show him what he's been missing down below." Kirk's tongue trailed down Sulu's neck.  
Understanding the captain's meaning, Hikaru pulled back again, until the flared edge of his cockhead was visible again. Chekov's ass squeezed his tip, invitingly. Placing a hand on the ensign's hips, he slammed forward as hard as he could, pulling back with his arms at the same time, impaling Pavel on his fuck stick.  
"OHHH fuck YESSSSS...." Chekov yelled, his words ringing through the cabin.  
Sulu pulled back before thrusting forward again, the sharp sound of his hips slapping against Pavel's ass filling the air. Again and again he rammed into the younger man. As hard of a fucking as he gave, Chekov seemed eager to take it, not relenting to the pounding. If anything, he seemed to want more.  
"Yo moyo moyo yo moyo fuck yes fuck me Sulu fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." The last word cried out for a full minute, the sound broken for a slight moment every time Sulu hammered his prick home.

Kirk watched, impressed and turned on. He'd seen the videos of what Sulu was capable of...and thought Chekov might like it, but wasn't sure. Watching Sulu on the footage had been one thing, but seeing it in person was incredible. The man's eyebrows furrowed as he focused his entire physicality on fucking the brains out of the ensign who was on all fours before him, both of them covered in sweat, both bursting out a combination of words and lustful sounds. Chekov's voice reached a higher pitch as his entire body tightened, the muscles bunching. He knew from frequent experience just how much that ass contracted as Pavel came. Sulu groaned as he felt it for the first time, the anal cavity gripping his rod almost painfully tight as Chekov shot his load across the length of the table.

From their frequent hook-ups, Kirk knew that Chekov wasn't actually finished and would still be eager for more...but he would need to slow down for a bit. Finding the bottle of lube, he greased up his tool. With a step forward, he pressed into Sulu's backside, pinning the other man between him and Chekov, his hard cock wedged into the crack of Sulu's ass. His fingers played with the man's nipples as his tongue and mouth worked magic on Sulu's neck and ear again, his hardness rubbing into Sulu's flesh. His right hand slid up and tilted Sulu's head back, nibbling along his jawline...meanwhile, his left hand wandered down, wrapping itself around his dick. Finding the spot he was looking for, he pushed forward, inserting the head of his cock as Sulu groaned. Having a good idea of the helsman's desires, Kirk slowly eased forward, unrelenting, until he was balls deep. Sulu moaned, his cock still stuffed inside Pavel as he felt the captain's rod buried inside his own ass. Kirk rocked his hips back and forth, the bulb of flesh at the end of his cock running over Sulu's prostate again and again. Sulu's moans grew louder and louder as the captain's tempo increased, his own member twitching and jerking inside Chekov's ass. He was going crazy with not just the captain's tool sliding in and out of his hole, but the firm hands exploring his body...caressing his ribs, tugging at his nipples, and digging into his chest...while that mouth and tongue worked wonders on his neck, ear, and jaw.

Not able to hold back any longer, Sulu reared his head back, a loud cry of pleasure escaping his throat as his dick exploded. Chekov groaned happily when the already-thick piece of meat swelled further, followed by the sensation of long and slow pulses of cum splashing his insides. Sulu's chest rose and fell with heavy breath as he recovered from both the fucking and his release. Finally, he was unable to take any more and pulled back. He was amazed at how Chekov's ass was still gripping his cock as it withdrew, impossibly tight. The dark elongated head pulled free with a wet noise; placing a hand behind him, he gently pushed back and slid himself off of Kirk's rod. Collapsing against the wall, he watched as Kirk flipped Chekov over, holding the man's legs in the air as he soved his cock all the way in. Fingers tightened around Chekov's ankles as his hips slammed in and out, Chekov's moans cut short with each thrust. Sulu's eyes locked onto the captain's ass, watching it flex with the pumping of his hips. He'd watched it move under the black fabric of the uniform fabric, but seeing it bared and in action was hot. His mind began playing fantasies, wondering what sorts of things the captain might be into. Turned on, Sulu pushed himself away from the wall and stepped forward. Leaning over, he began kissing Chekov, their tongues lashing against each other, his hand roaming over the lean muscles until it bumped into his rock-hard member. Gripping it, he squeezed and stroked as his mouth wandered south, tasting sweat and skin, finally wrapping his lips around Pavel's dick. Sucking hard, his fingers played along the man's thighs and balls. His head rocked with the motion of Chekov's body as the captain's pounding became harder, his own orgasm approaching closer.

"Ohhhh fuuuuuuuck!!!" Pavel's cock exploded in Sulu's mouth, the taste of sweet salt flooding his mouth. Swallowing quickly, Sulu got every drop down his throat, suckling on the tip to get the last drops. Kirk groaned as he went over the edge as well, Pavel's body clenching his cock. Pulling out, he splashed Chekov's shaft with his seed, the first strike landing on Sulu's cheek before he pulled off. The second and third lines lashed across the ensign's shaft...the fourth hit the curve of his ass as Kirk plugged his dick back inside. Grunting, he finished releasing the contents of his nuts into Chekov's hole. Loosening his grip on Chekov's ankles, the man's legs slid down the captain's body, feet resting against his hips. Kirk lifted the ensign's feet, gently resting them at the edge of the table. He watched as Chekov and Sulu made out, the younger man licking Kirk's cum off of Sulu's cheek before descending into a kiss again.

Reaching forward, Kirk gave Sulu's arm a tug, pulling him towards his end of the table. His fingers ran up Sulu's backside, gripping into the navigator's hair, tilting his face upward...and then brought Sulu's head forward, their lips mashing together. He could taste the mix of his and Chekov's seed, the salt of sweat, and the taste of lust in Sulu's mouth. Pulling the other man's face away, he used his grip to gently push Sulu down to his knees, facing the table...and Chekov's well-used ass. Sulu tilted forward, burying his face in between the cheeks of the ensign's ass and began hungrily feasting on the cum-filled hole. Wet slurping sounds filled the cabin once more as Kirk relaxed in a chair, enjoying the show, finally feeling both spent and content.

<><><><>

"Enterprise...we are...on our...approach...and should be docking...within an hour."

"Galileo, is everything okay on the shuttlecraft? Your audio is breaking up."

"No...everything is fine. Sorry, was in the middle...of yoga...when your signal...came through."

"Ahh, good. See you soon. Enterprise out."

Sulu's hand lashed out, slamming the control panel and cutting the audio connection. Naked, his skin glistened with sweat as he rode Kirk's hard cock, his own meat bobbing up and down as he rocked back and forth.

"Yoga, eh?"  
He grinned, turning his head to see the captain's own smirk. "It sounded good."  
"Oh, definitely. Let's see your...what's it called, a 'downward dog'?"  
Kirk pressed his lips to Sulu for another kiss before he pressed on Sulu's upper back, pushing him down. His hands dug into the man's hips, keeping his ass impaled on Kirk's tool. Chekov slid off of the control panel and knelt down, pushing his dick down Sulu's throat. Kirk watched as his own meat pushed in and out of Sulu's hole, reminiscing on their trip. He'd have to ask Sulu to come by his quarters on occasion to...discuss the ship's navigation systems.  
"Okay guys, we have about half an hour. Let's make the most of it. Oh, and Chekov...get us some privacy please. We'll be in visual range soon." Chekov reached up and flipped a toggle, causing the screen to go black, making the transparent aluminum turn opaque.  
"Ahhh..." Kirk sighed as he increased his pace, intent on giving Sulu one last load. From below, the sounds of fervent slurping and moaning indicated that Sulu was eager to get flooded from both ends, with Chekov pumping his cock into Sulu's mouth.

Kirk's head rolled back with pleasure.  
"Damn, I love away missions."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
